drakensang_onlinefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Updates
November 6, 2013 - R113: The 4th class, Steam Mechanicus (preview), is released for premium members. October 21, 2013 - R112: Mentor Bonus (lower level characters in one account will gain +200% honor and wisdom to match your highest level character), Parallel World (fragments stack to 999x, teleporting brings you to the atrium) October 1, 2013 - R111: Parallel World (replayable quests, rewards scale to level, reward enchantment values are random), glyph price reduced by half, increase drop rate of legendary items, andermant drop decreases to reflect the relative toughness of the opponent to character, lock pick drop rate doubles, remove exploits. September 19, 2013 - R110: Grizmek offers new mounts including the rainbow unicorn, balance of monster difficulty in Parallel World, Reduced HP for Khalys and Mortis, bug fixes, September 11, 2013 - R109: Parallel Worlds (open for level 30+, monsters adjust to the highest-level player in the group enter Watery Grove through Jarlshofn, atriums for easier group forming), new XP elixir, new Myrdosh quests, Grizmek sells pets August 21, 2013 - R108: New Myrdosch quests, gem box probability now more favorable, stronger chat filter, Blackborg (New Moon location) available from Thabo August 7, 2013 - R107: Level 45 expansion, Myrdosch expansion, new skills and talents, Parallel worlds start in Watery Grave, "Favor of Destiny" and "Destiny's Support" packets, Destructor uniques July 23, 2013 - R106: Rework of item upgrades (introduction of glyphs of power, items in inventory depicted with item level...), new Hero packs, new Surprise chest. July 11, 2013 - R105: Dungeons contain magic, extraordinary, and legendary treasure chests, artifact dealers will now be offering mystery chests with unique items, new level 33 helmet for each archetype. June 27, 2013 - R104: New Interface for jeweler, New beginner pack, Inventory pack, dungeon automatically resets when all players in a group leave. June 11, 2013 - R103: Increased drop rate of enchanted and unique items, new enchantments: "Increased Travel Speed," "Critical Damage" and "All Resistance Value", increased enchantments in 2-handed weapons, cheaper expansion of inventory, new gem box May 29, 2013 - R102: Maintenance and bug fixes May 14, 2013 - R101: Direct repair button at the blacksmith, Ancient Wisdom can no longer be collected beyond the current maximum, characters now completely healed when returning from an arena match May 2, 2013 - R100: Premium accounts, max gem slots at 5, rework PvP matchmaking, consumable price readjustment April 24, 2013 - R099: Gold rebalancing, cash for action, minimap polishing, bug fixes, pets no longer allowed in PvP battles April 11, 2013 - R098 : Update security certificate, mini map, remove Herald exploit, remove Rapid Death exploit. April 4, 2013 - R096/R097: Maintainance March 21, 2013 - R094/R095: Increased droprate for the quest "Weapons of the End Time" from Mortis. Separate PvP group for level 40, improvement of destroying object confirmation, wating room color decoration. March 14, 2013 - R093: Introduction of a swear filter, paring down of "Über-items," reduced range of attacks by 25%, decreased execuion times for many attacks, tweaking of warrior groups, rework of Honor point distribution. March 5, 2013 - R092: The testing and introduction of "Warrior Groups" on the live servers. February 20, 2013 - R091: The release of Speedy Mounts. Class skills and talents reworked. February 14, 2013 - R090: Increase Honor distribution, arena achievments, introduction of ELO system, new gems "sacred." February 7, 2013 - R089: Major changes to the balance of class skills and talents. January 30, 2013- R088: Arena inactivity disqualification. January 23, 2013 ' - R087: Maintenance Update. Clickable wilderness quest items are now highlighted. '''January 16, 2013 ' - R086: Maintenance Update. PVP waiting room was released. '''January 9, 2013 - R085: Maintenance update 2012 December 12, 2012 - R084: Sea of Shadows was released, offering Level 40 players another parallel world and a new boss, Mortis. December 5, 2012 - R083 - 6v6 (Storm the Fortress), Zahir with cloak quests November 21, 2012 - R081: Armor damage notification, daily quest shuffle November 15, 2012 - R080: Guild MOTD, PvP balancing November 8, 2012 - R078: Speech Bubbles, Cloak of Power, Context Menus (using ctrl.) October 24, 2012 - R077: Multiple bug fixes. October 11, 2012 - R074/R075: Chat Revision Released, Realignment of PvP levels, introduction of Monkey, new foods and blessings September 26, 2012 - R072: Introduction of Eternal Grove, new quests. New in-game menu making it easier to log out or switch characters. New unique items. September 5, 2012 - R070 Introduction of Draken, the Event Currency. Also, with Release 70, all items can be dyed. August 19. 2012 - R068: Mounts, Daily Quests, discounted prices for 10-packs of pots August 17, 2012 - R066: Multi-Character Accounts. Revamping of items sold by merchants. July 25, 2012 - R064: Jeweler can combine three gems for better gem. Gem removal introduced. July 18, 2012 - R063: Reduction of cool-down time for health and mana potions. Additional Khalys unique weapons released (Parallel) July 12, 2012 - R62: Parallel World expansion. July 4, 2012 - R060: New continent of Atlantis for Levels 35 to 40. Over 100 new quests. Change in maps and quest levels to reflect new area. June 14, 2012 - R058: Books of Knowledge and Knowledge Tree released. 1st Talent: Teleportation, 2d: Town Bank, 3d: 7th equipment slot June 6, 2012 - R057: Hailstone Mountains released with 28 new quests May 29, 2012 - R055: Parallel Worlds for L40 characters replaces some of the hard dungeons May 15, 2012 - R054: Honor Talents released. May 8, 2012 - R053: 15 new Quests April 26, 2012 - R051: Three-part Skills System released. Seven new quests. April 12, 2012 - R049: Nine new quests for level 30-33 players. Crown for 1,000 arena wins March 21, 2012 - R046: Fairy Wand March 11, 2012 - R045: Teleportation expanded. Rebalancing skills. March 7, 2012 - R044: New skills: start of a series of skill releases. February 16, 2012 - R042: Daily Sign-in Bonuses February 2, 2012 - R040: Loxley Caverns, Stonekeep, Foxariffic Burrow of Investigation: 11 new quests. January 18, 2012 - R038: Dyes January 1, 2012 - R036: Tame Dragonspawn available. 2011 December 15, 2011 - R035: New Continent: Norselands, with 48 new quests. Ranger Characters. New Skills System. Solstice Festival December 5, 2011 - R033: Travel Stones November 23, 2011 - R032: Guild and Group Invitations revised, Resistance Command Center quests November 16, 2011 - R031: Crafting quests. Buff Bar to see how long buffs last. November 3, 2011 - R030: Crafting introduced. New PvP ranking system October 27, 2011 - R029: Halloween Special. Four new Silfmoor quests. Add-a-Gem Slot introduced. October 20, 2011 - R028: Capture the Flag introduced, other PvP improvements. October 13, 2011 - R027: Three Rebirth Options introduced, Explosive bombs October 7, 2011 - R026: Introduction of emotes. PvP quests. Guild membership increased from 5 to 50. September 30, 2011 - R025: Guilds introduced. New quests. Trymon's Seal Fragments for new sealed dungeons. Experience Point potions. Fireworks. Rootrock Cavern (level 23-27) released. September 23, 2011 - R024: Arena Point Store Opens. New quests. New Music. September 15, 2011 - R023: Introduction of Spheres of Healing, Friends' List, PvP Statistics, Replacement of Gems in Sockets. Character rebalancing. September 9, 2011 - R022: Kingshill redesigned with new quests. August 31, 2011 - R021: Optional PvP introduced on all servers. PvP divided into level groups (prior to this all players PvPed together). New gems introduced. Reduction of Andermant drops with adding Andermant as a Quest reward. Introduction of Veteran's Pack. August 26, 2011 - R20: Introduction of Balor (the PvP server), Many minor bug fixes. August 19, 2011 - R019: End of closed beta, Release on new continent: Teganswall , Introduction of Unique items, Khalys and Herald join the game, New areas: Fortress Teganswall, Tegans’ Sanctuary, Dragon Caverns, Troll Canyon and the Burning Coast. Introduction of Thin Client to play game, August 3, 2011 - R017: Items can now be upgraded at armory. Major readjustment of characters. July 28, 2011 - R016: New armor and weapons, many bug fixes July 22, 2011 - R015: Introduction of Champion monsters and mini-bosses, Surprise Chests, Locked Chests, and Unique Items. Total rebuild of all quests, Resolving issues with quest items. Starter pack introduced. July 14, 2011 - Hotfix: Readjusting duration time on some effects July 7, 2011 - Patchnotes: Reduced lag fix June 29, 2011 - Patchnotes: Items can now be sold from 2nd bag. Many bug fixes. June 22, 2011 - Patchnote: Buyback introduced, many bug fixes June 14, 2011 - Patchnote: Chat console commands, Minimap now shows more details May 27, 2011 - Patchnotes: Database wipe, Essence redefined, new quests, Minimap introduced. May 18, 2011 - Patchnotes: Character speed, monster damage, potion cool-down adjusted. May 13, 2011 - Patchnotes: Improved landscape. New quests. May 6, 2011 - Patchnotes: Rebalancing, new quests, UI rework April 28, 2011 - Patchnote: Item durability introduced April 20, 2011 - Patchnote: Launch of arena, new quests, rebalance of monsters & mana regeneration & drops April 7, 2011 - Patchnote: Maintainanc, rebalance potion cost, more quests.